falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Macgoya
A pre-war opal mine turned post-war merchant den, Macgoya is slowly becoming a town in the merciless desert of Australia. Pre-War Known as Coober Pedy, "The Opal Capital of the World" before the war, the miners, as a way to stay out of the scorching heat, built the town in a series of natural caves. It attracted thousands of visitors every year, and remained successful opal mine right up to the day the bombs fell. Post-war The local residents and the few tourists that were there quickly died from radiation poisoning. Ignored and unknown to most, it lay abandoned for the next 130 years. It was rediscovered by a water merchant named Toby Grame in 2177, as he sought shelter from a sand-storm. Stumbling into an entrance beneath the crumbling floorboard of a work shed, Grame initially thought he died. Brought back to reality by the neighing of his horse (and his bruises) he climbed up and carefully guided his horse and wagon of water down. Taking his lantern, he started to explore the tunnel network as he waited for the sand storm to die down, and was amazed to find there used to be a town in these caves. Gathering what valuables remained, he returned to his horse and slept for the night. He woke at dawn to the sounds of conversation, so he climbed into the shed above his camp and saw a small group of aborigines passing by. Coming up to engage in trade with them, he established a deal for most of his water in exchange for a large supply of dried meat and leather. Returning to his water source (a small mountain spring) he told his aging parents about his findings, and they advised him to settle there. Gathering their neighbors and the few travelers nearby they returned to the caves, which a small child called "Macgoya" upon seeing the cave entrance. Settling in a small section of the town, they set up a water exchange with the aborigines and the few travelers crazy enough to be going near the area. They rotated water retrieval duties, with five going every time they ran low, and over several years they married into and bred with the natives. Things stayed about the same for the next hundred years, with the meat-for-water trade going strong, when a large group of wasters wandering into the area above the caves. Going up to see their business, the travelers said their last town was destroyed by raiders and they were just wandering. Taking them in, the water merchants began to reclaim more sections of the caves, with the aid of the newcomers. Over the next year, they reopened a restaurant and several more residences, and opened them as a makeshift hotel. Currently Larger than ever, Macgoya is still going strong and rich in the only thing that matters in the desert: Water. The neighboring tribes look favorably on them, and there has even been talk of starting to mine the Opals again. Culture Being a desert town, the inhabitants only come up to the surface when it's night time, or someone they can sell to is around. The time underground is used arranging stock and cleaning rooms, reinforcing the old passages, playing cards, or just sitting in the shade. They have a bit of a communal mindset , with everyone who works getting food and water, and those who don't having to get their own. Anyone who isn't a raider or a jerkoff can stay if they ask for a room, seeing as how they have plenty of space, or if they want food and water included, they can stay in the hotel. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:South Australia